Never Alone
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Post 3x11. Neal and Belle mourn the loss of Rumplestiltskin together.


A large bonfire burned in the center of a large clearing, the smoke billowing up into the dark, starry skies.

Hundreds of people gathered around, huddling together with their family and friends, all confused and not sure of what to make of what happened to them just hours before.

Eager eyes fell upon the fearless leaders gathered around close to the fire.

Snow, Charming, Regina and Hook were already discussing, and arguing, over what to do about their current predicament. The new curse had landed all of them in the Enchanted Forest, returned to the form they had left in but their memories of Storybrooke still in tact.

The first thought that Snow had was trying to find a way back - to her daughter and to Henry and they had been throwing arguments and plans back and forth at each other until after the sun set and darkness enveloped the land.

The dwarves took it among themselves to be useful and gather firewood, a few grumbling about the lack of electricity and built the fire.

As the group argued amongst themselves, Neal stood on the opposite side of the fire, his gaze focused intently on the large flames. At first he had chimed in right a long with everyone else, he and Snow were two of the most hopeful about getting back, but after hours of constant arguing he retreated away from the group needing some time in peace.

He only half listened to what the group continued to say, also listening to the soft chattering of all the other members of Storybrooke who were transported along with them and drowning in his own thoughts.

He was pulled from his thoughts and focused all his attention on the group when he heard his father's name being mentioned. There was a sudden ache in his chest and he doubted it was just from the bullet wound continuing to heal.

"Rumplestiltskin would have had a plan that would get us all out of here by now." Snow had said.

"Well Rumplestiltskin is not here, is he?" Regina shot back in frustration and for a moment there was tense silence that followed. Snow glanced over Regina's shoulder toward Neal and she frowned as she met his gaze for a long second before he turned away, deciding to tune them out again.

That was when he spotted her.

While during the light hours Belle had stayed within the group, quiet but present she had now wandered off to sit by herself, her gaze focused on the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle as if trying to physically hold herself together.

Neal frowned as he watched her. He had not really gotten to know Belle since their return from Neverland but she had welcomed him back just as happily as she welcomed his father. When she wasn't at Rumple's side, she was at his, always smiling.

He remembered the sound of utter agony that escaped her lips as Rumplestiltskin disappeared from in front of them and how she collapsed to the ground in heart wrenching sobs. He had been too lost in his own shock to process anyone else at the time but he saw her now, still looking as broken as she had on the streets of Storybrooke.

Without a second thought, he approached her slowly but she was so lost in her own world she failed to notice him.

Once he was close enough, he noticed her body was quivering and he wasn't sure if it was from the slight chill in the air or her shock but either way, he removed the cape around his shoulders and carefully wrapped it around hers.

Belle jumped, startled by the sudden gesture and she instantly grasped what was placed over her, looking up with wide eyes.

Neal's lips twitched in a small, sad smile and she seemed to relax in his presence, offering an attempt at a weak smile in return. She grabbed the cape in both hands and pulled it further around her, snuggling into its warmth.

"Thank you." She said quietly and he nodded in reply, looking around for a moment before taking a seat next to her.

They both remained in silence for a long few minutes, both of them staring at the ground, Belle burying herself within Neal's large cape and Neal rubbing his hands together over his lap.

Slowly Neal looked over to her, trying to think of something to say. He knew it was pointless to ask how she was doing - it was so painfully obvious.

He cleared his throat softly, about to speak when her soft voice cut him off.

"I can't believe he's really gone." She sounded so lost and broken. "We've been separated time and time again but I always knew I'd see him again." Her voice broke with a quiet sob and her eyes closed tightly for a moment before reopening them and turning to look at Neal, tears glistening in her eyes.

Neal's heart broke as he looked at her, feeling the familiar sting behind his own eyes and pushing it back forcefully.

With the threat of the curse looming over their heads, he didn't really have time to focus on his father's death but it was slowly starting to sink in.

"It doesn't seem real." She whispered distantly.

She was right - it didn't. The man he had been running from his entire life, the man who haunted his every nightmare for hundreds of years, the man he could never escape from no matter how hard he tried…and now, now when there was hope for their relationship, when he was getting used to having his father back in his life, when he actually wanted him back in his life…he wasn't there and he never would be again.

He had watched it happen before his eyes, powerless to do anything about it and yet he didn't want to believe it.

He dropped his head, attempting to stifle a small sob bubbling up his throat and he wasn't sure he had failed until he felt Belle's hand cover his own.

He looked over to her, blinking against blurred vision and even through the pain in her eyes she gave him such an overwhelming look of compassion and sympathy and he was seeing more and more why his father adored her so much.

He untangled his hands, which he hadn't realized he was wringing together tightly, and wrapped his hand around hers, giving it a light, understanding squeeze.

"He loved you." Belle told him earnestly and he felt an instant tightening in his chest as she attempted a watery smile. "He loved you so much…I hope you know that. There was nothing more important to him than finding a way back to you. Not even me…and that was alright because I could see just how much he loved you." Her jaw quivered and he tightened his to stop it from doing the same, swallowing thickly. "He, uh, he would light a candle for your birthday. I was only with him for a few months but I knew it had to be something he did every year. He never forgot…he was so determined and then he finally finds you and he…" Her voice broke against a sob. "He didn't even get a chance…"

As she once again fell into tears, Neal wordlessly untangled their hands and slipped his arm around her back, pulling her tightly against his side.

His eyes closed tightly as she cried into his chest and the tears he was so desperately trying to suppress finally escaped in a few salty trails down his cheeks. He buried his face in her hair, his jaw clenching tightly to stifle the sobs trying to fight their way out.

He thought he was done with crying over his father a long time ago. He never imagined that he'd be in this position - not dealing with his abandonment but his father's death, his father's self sacrifice to save everyone, to save him.

Rumplestiltskin had used his last minutes to do something right and he had done it without magic.

He thought of his last words, to him and to Belle.

"You made me stronger."

The woman falling to pieces in his arms had been the one to bring his father out of his darkness. She clearly loved him unconditionally and he had never seen such a light in his father's eyes then when he looked at Belle.

They were both silent for another few minutes, just leaning against one another in support and comfort and he waited until Belle had calmed in his arms to speak.

Swallowing thickly, he spoke quietly against her hair. "Thank you."

Belle sniffled quietly. "For what?" She whispered.

"For bringing my Papa back." His voice unintentionally broke and she lifted her head to look up at him, that watery smile back on her lips.

"That's sweet of you, but it wasn't me. Everything he's done, he's done himself." Her fingers twitched around the fistful of his clothing neither of them had realized she grabbed onto during their hug. "Besides, you've always been the brightest light in his life."

"Maybe." He whispered hoarsely. "But you made it that much brighter."

A small but genuine smile crossed her lips and for a very brief second, there was a flicker of light in her eyes before they once again faded to a deep grief and more tears glistened.

Unable to handle seeing her tears for fear of his own resurfacing, he once again drew her into his arms and she accepted the hug easily, comfortably resting her head underneath his chin.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" He asked after a moment though he already knew the answer.

Belle nodded softly. "With all of my heart."

"Then I thank you for that….for giving him hope."

A quiet sob bubbled past her lips and as she turned further into him he could feel her tears against the skin of his neck. He rested his head against hers and stared off distantly into the darkness of the enchanted forest.

Here he was…back home, again. If he could even call it home. His home was always where his family was and right now his family was far away. His father…dead and gone, and Emma and their son trapped in another world with no memories.

Then he realized…perhaps they weren't all gone after all. He still had Belle. It was true, he hardly knew her and he wouldn't, couldn't, consider her his step-mother…but she was still family. She loved his father and she seemed to care for him too and it hurt him to see her hurting as they shared in the grief over the loss of Rumplestiltskin.

He wasn't sure how or when they'd get back to Emma and Henry but until then he didn't have to be alone and neither did Belle.

His arms tightened around her. "Belle?" He spoke her name softly.

"Yes?" She whispered in reply.

"I just want you to know…I'll be here for you, always. I know he would have wanted us to take care of one another."

He felt her smile against him and she gave him a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Baelfire."

Neal didn't bother correcting her - he was finding his name hurt a lot less nowadays and right now, once again dealing with his father's loss, he felt like that little boy again.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She continued. "And of course, I'll always be there for you too. As hard as this is for me…I can't even imagine how hard it is for you."

Neal said nothing but the thick bobbing in his throat was enough of an answer and she hugged him tighter.

"You are so much like him." She whispered. "Trying to be strong and keeping your emotions bottled up inside. You don't have to be afraid to let it out…you're hurting, Bae and it's alright to show it."

The nickname seemed to hit a nerve inside of him that hadn't yet been hit and triggered tears to spring instantly to his eyes. He fought them back to no avail and took a shuddering breath as he buried his face into her hair.

He wouldn't allow himself to break down any further, not just yet but for right now the two just held each other and cried silently until no more tears could fall.

When Neal finally lifted his head, he found that it was darker than it had been and he wondered how long they had been lost to their grief. The fire was still going but smaller and most of the large group were now scattered around the grounds, curled up for the night.

The leaders had also separated to different points around the fire, Snow and Charming huddled up together, now speaking quietly to one another, Regina and Tinkerbell were also sitting close together, watching the fire quietly and Hook was standing by himself fully focused on the fire.

He glanced back down at Belle and found her to be still, calm and even relaxed against him. "Belle?" He called to her quietly and when he got no response he knew she had fallen asleep. They had all been through so much just in the last day and he was beginning to feel his own exhaustion.

He did not have the heart to wake her so as carefully as he could, he lowered them both onto the ground and rested back against the log behind them.

Belle shifted and let out a soft little grunt but did not awaken, instead curling further into his chest.

He lightly brushed the hair away from her face and dropped a light, affectionate kiss to the top of her head.

He wasn't sure how long he remained awake, just staring up at the stars, thinking of his father, of Emma, of Henry and of all they had lost but eventually, his eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep with the comfort of Belle beside him - grieving but not alone.


End file.
